Suda51 Wiki
|style="width:20%; font-size:95%; color:#000;"| *Characters *Cultural references *Controls and gameplay |style="width:20%;"| *Items *Locations *Video games |} Main directories Featured picture A screenshot from the upcoming Shadows of the Damned. Here, Garcia Hotspur faces off against a group of typical demons, who are holding his girlfriend Paula in their city. Featured article Kurayami is a proposed video game to be developed for the PlayStation 3 console by Grasshopper Manufacture, with direction from Goichi Suda. It has been reported to be based on the writings of Franz Kafka (likely the 1926 novel The Castle), and is said to involve exploring "a castle and a village filled with strange inhabitants." The protagonist wanders this village wielding a torch, and must solve puzzles, among other things, to progress through the game. Although sources as late as August 2009 continued to report on the game with scarce details and concept art, some of which falsely believed Kurayami was a newly announced title in development, the material they reported on in fact dates back to 2006, when the game was originally proposed to the media. In 2009 Suda confirmed that Kurayami has never entered development, citing that "We aren't even really working on it. We've just been talking about it, but there hasn't been time to work on it." Recent reports surrounding Grasshopper's upcoming title Shadows of the Damned suggest that it uses ideas recycled from Kurayami. (more...) Current projects In 2008, Grasshopper Manufacture was said to be working on a horror title with Resident Evil creator Shinji Mikami. In an interview with IGN, Goichi Suda shared that the game will be "about light and shadows," and that anything else would be announced at the Tokyo Game Show 2009. While the game failed to make an appearance at the event, Shadows of the Damned made its debut at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 with a teaser trailer. The plot involves Garcia Hotspur, whose girlfriend Paula has been captured by demons and is being held in the City of the Damned. Hotspur enlists the help of a shapeshifting demon to free Paula from her Hellish captors. Shadows of the Damned is scheduled for release in 2011. ---- On August 18, 2010, it was revealed that Grasshopper Manufacture will be working with publisher Digital Reality to produce a series of downloadable video games for PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade. The first title, Sine Mora, is said to combine "traditional side-scrolling gameplay with unique time manipulation mechanic." This is the only information that has been released regarding the title. ---- At the Tokyo Game Show 2010, Grasshopper revealed the working title of another project, codename D. This project is geared towards the Xbox 360 and will have Kinect support. A teaser trailer was filmed in live action, and suggests the game will involve fighting evil forces within an amusement park. ---- The latest project was announced on October 20, 2010, and is being led by Suda and Sonic the Hedgehog co-creator Yuji Naka. Suda guarantees that "it'll feature stylish action and some really extreme twists," while Naka describes the project as "an action title that takes place in the sky." Naka justified that while Sonic the Hedgehog focused on land-based gameplay and Nights into Dreams... focused on air-based gameplay, he has discovered a new method for the latter, explaining, "That's how this project got started. If I had stuck around at Sega, then I might have used this concept to make a sequel to Nights!" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Suda51 Wiki